


Destroyed innocence

by Disturbing_nightmares



Series: Fuck social norms [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forbidden Love, Idk if I will live up to this tags, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sad hyunjae, Seduction, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disturbing_nightmares/pseuds/Disturbing_nightmares
Summary: What they were doing wasn't accepted, it brought controversy all over. Maybe it didn't start healthily like any other relationship but they couldn't stop now, they needed eachother.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Original Female Character(s), Lee Sangyeon/Original Character(s)
Series: Fuck social norms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629256
Kudos: 5





	Destroyed innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically writing it cause I love controversial topics and I haven't had many occasions to actually write them. The morality of both characters and ethical behaviour they probably lack should be interesting to read I hope. I'm not sure if anyone will read it so if no-one does I might not write it any further or change it to something softer.
> 
> If you wanna catch me on twitter to talk @ace_are_gods

\- "This is so fucked up"  
\- "What in this world isn't?" _He laughed bitterly_  
\- "I just wish we could meet in a better circumstances" _the younger boy leaned his head back_  
\- "Do you think we would be together in different life?" _Corners of his mouth lifted themselves slightly_  
\- "We shouldn't be together now do you really think we would be together?" _At this point the boy was lying on the ground dangerously close to the edge_  
\- "Well the fate fucked with us already, why not try checking?" _He stood up and tossed his leg through the edge of the rooftop_  
\- "W-what are you doing?! This isn't funny! Stop right now!" _Younger jumped to pull the older one back but he grabbed his hand instead_  
\- "Let's be free together, let's meet in our next life where no-one can stop this love" _he hugged boy close to his chest_  
\- "You're crazy Sangyeon" _he sighed_ "Let's be free"

6 months earlier... ~~when everything was still normal~~


End file.
